Everyday Demigods
by Nyx97
Summary: The Giant War is over, and so is the summer. The demigods are back in school. Life happens. This story will focus on solangelo, but there is also going to be PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, LeoxCalypso, FrankxHazel, and Reyna with...someone. Rated T, there may be a few...moments... but not thing explicit. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The Night Before

I don't own any of these characters. All of the credit for them goes to the person who owns them. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story!

"I miss you Nico," Will said into his phone. "I miss you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!" On the other end of the call Nico audibly sighed. It wasn't that he didn't miss Will too, but he still had trouble with the boy's eternal happy tone in his voice.

Six months have passed since the Giant War, Will Solace has returned home from Camp. This of course means that he can't be with Nico. He was still adjusting to not being able to sleep with his boyfriend every night like they did at Camp Half-Blood. In fact, now Will had to go to bed all by himself. That was not something he liked doing. Will figured it was harder on Nico though, as Nico often had nightmares if he wasn't with Will. The idea of Nico being alone drove will crazy.

It had been three weeks since Will left Camp Half-Blood for his home in New Mexico. There had been many times over the past week where Will wished that he could shadow-travel. He wanted to be able to visit Nico, but he knew that if Nico shadow-traveled to him, there could be profound consequences. He wasn't willing to risk any kind of harm to Nico, so he refused to let the boy use his ability to visit.

When the school year stars, Will will be a junior. He lived in Santa Fey, with his mother. She was a beautiful woman, which explains why Apollo fell for her, she was supportive of her son in every aspect of his life. It was sometimes even too much for Will, and he would often complain about how his mother wouldn't leave him alone. Nico would always remind him how lucky he was to have a mother though, so he was learning to appreciate her more.

He had returned home 3 ½ weeks before school had started, just to be able to settle back in, and he would call Nico every single night. He kept hoping that calling Nico would make him feel less far away, but it didn't. If anything, it sometimes made him feel worse. Not being able to see Nico, and only hear his voice, was hard. He couldn't even touch his boyfriend. It had been three weeks since they had kissed. KISSED. That was unacceptable to Will. Absolutely, completely, unacceptable. If Will had his way, he would be kissing Nico every second of every day, but alas, that was unrealistic.

Tonight, was the last night that Will had before school started, and he really wished he could spend it with his boyfriend. He had to call Nico earlier than normal tonight because Will's friends had coaxed him into going out on their last night of freedom. It was about 4 pm, and Will was getting ready to go out, it just seemed like the perfect time to call Nico.

The phone rang four times before Nico answered. He clearly was still getting used to using a cell phone. "Hey baby, it's only 4, we don't normally talk until 6, what's up?" Nico asked with a tinge of anxiety in his voice.

"Oh nothing cutie, I'm just going out with my friends tonight, so I figured I should call you now since I won't be able to later." Will responded, his smile was noticeable even through the phone. "I miss you Nico," Will was clearly emotional, he continued with, "I miss you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!"

"You're so over-dramatic. I miss you too," Nico sighed, obviously a little annoyed by how Will sounded like a lovesick teenager, which to be fair, he was. Nico could hide his emotions much better than Will, in fact Will couldn't hide his emotions at all. Especially when it came to anything to do with Nico di Angelo. "Where are you going with your friends tonight?" Nico asked, to just anyone, he would have sounded apathic, but Will could hear the hint of concern in his voice.

"It's cute how you worry about me, we're just going to get food. I think Italian, but who knows really." Will was more outgoing than Nico, so he was never as concerned about being out with his friends. To Nico, any social activity was dangerous. Will found his anti-social nature cute, but he had been working hard to make Nico more comfortable around people. Will was even able to get Nico to make some new friends. He considered that a victory in itself, in fact he even prayed to Nike because of his success. The goddess clearly wanted Will to help Nico.

"Who is going?" Nico still had that sound of concern in his voice. "It's the day before school starts, shouldn't you get sleep instead of going out?" Nico sounded like Will's mother.

"It'll be fine Nico, I promise." Will answered, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice because of how that was exactly what his mother had said when Will asked if he could go out in the first place. Being overprotective wasn't something Nico did often, that was actually Will's job, but he had his moments. "It's just going to be me, Justin, Max, Colin, and I think Colin's girlfriend. I may be missing a few people."

"I still think you should stay in, and talk to me all night, but ok." There it was. Nico's true motive for being overprotective. He was just being selfish, and wanted Will to talk to him all night. Who knows, if Will did talk to Nico all night, maybe it would feel like they were in bed together.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive!" Will yelled as though he knew the answer to a game show question and wanted to be the first one to get to answer.

"I guess it will give you the chance to tell your friends about us, if anything." Nico sounded defeated. That made Will smirk, he didn't like beating hurting Nico, but he sure liked it when Nico admitted defeat, because it rarely happened.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not exactly… out to my friends," Will sounded quiet, it was like he was hoping Nico wouldn't hear him, but unfortunately for Will, the son of Hades had excellent hearing.

"Wait—what?" Nico yelled. He was obviously unhappy to hear this news. "What do you mean you're not out, how can YOU not be out?" Nico was starting to get fired up, and Will could tell a fight was about to start.

"Well, I just haven't ever explicitly told them, I mean, I've never denied it, but I've never confirmed it either." Will said plainly, hoping against hope to prevent a fight. That wasn't going to happen. Nico wouldn't let it.

"So what in the name of Hades are you going to tell your friends, hm? Are—are you going to suggest to them that I'm a girl… wait… is that what you have been doing for the past three weeks?" Nico was offended now. He couldn't understand why Will, the most open person at Camp Half-Blood, who would tell everyone what they did in bed, was in the closet. It wasn't shame of being gay, or else he wouldn't be so open at Camp. To Nico, there was only one reason, he was ashamed of him. That hurt the son of Hades more than any weapon or monster could.

"I haven't said that you're my girlfriend, but I haven't exactly corrected them when they call you my girlfriend," Will sounded afraid of what would happen next, but the call was cut short by Nico.

"I—I have to go, bye Will," and with that the call was ended. No, "I love you" or "talk to you later," just "bye." Will didn't know what to do, but he had to fix things with Nico. He hadn't gotten the chance to explain why he was in the closet to Nico, the call ended before he could. To be honest, Will wondered if there was even an excuse that would be acceptable. He loved Nico, and he shouldn't be hiding him. Will knew he had to come out. There was no fixing this fight any other way. He had to face his fears, tonight he would have to come out. _This is it_ , he thought, _tonight I tell my friends about my BOYfriend._


	2. Chapter 2 - Will's Car Ride From Hell?

This was not how his night was supposed to go. _Why did I mention that!_ Will wanted to kick himself. _I am so STUPID!_ It was 4:30, so he had exactly an hour and a half to figure out how to drop this bombshell on his friends. To be direct by just opening with, "hey guys, how's it going? Ready for food, oh and by the way, I'm super gay!" No that wouldn't work, his friends might die of cardiac arrest. He would have to figure out some way to bring it up naturally. _But how?_

Will lived in a small town, he didn't even know another gay person in his town. He was pretty sure that were none, he was it. He decided to try to talk to Nico, he started with a text message, it read:

 **4:34 pm** _Hey N, can we talk about this? We can't work it out unless we do_

Will stared at his phone for about 10 minutes, nothing. Now he knew it was bad. Nico always responded to a text, even if he was mad at Will, which was actually a rarity. The two of them got a long so well, they had only faught maybe twice before this, and they were about stupid things. The first Will had started, he was angry that Nico would take all the covers in bed, he was always left in the cold. That one they solved in about 5 minutes, Nico just agreed to not hog the covers as much and that was it.

The second fight had lasted a little longer, a few hours. Nico made an off-hand remark about how working in the Infirmary was stupid, "demigods will just find another way to kill themselves," Nico had reasoned. That fight lasted a few hours, it ended with Nico apologizing for suggesting Will wasn't doing important work.

This fight was much worse. Will was hiding Nico. This wasn't some joke, he was lying to his friends. He knew that wouldn't sit well with Nico, but the son of Hades had taken it way worse than Will thought he would. He just couldn't figure out why he would be so angry with Will, it wasn't all that uncommon for gay people to be in the closet, even if they were in a relationship. He decided to send another text to Nico.

 **4:45 pm** _Nico I'm sorry, please just text me or call me so we can talk we need to talk_

Again, there was no response. Will didn't exactly expect one. _Gods this is bad, really, really, bad_. Will considered sending an Iris Message to Nico, but he doubted the goddess would let him, he had majorly screwed up. Iris would be taking Nico's side for sure. In fact, Will knew everyone would take his side. His father was probably up on Olympus, or well, he wouldn't be since he was human… The Fates were most likely coming up with a spectacularly painful way for Will to die for hurting Nico so badly.

Forgetting your boyfriend's birthday is one thing, but pretending he didn't exist, or even worse, that he was a girl, was way worse.

The time was now 5:00 pm, Will had exactly an hour to decide how and when to come out. He was deep in thought when he received a text. He quickly sprang up to respond to Nico, but it wasn't him. It was his best friend, Colin.

 **5:01 pm** _Bro, we are gonna be at your house in 15 minutes, we running early so be ready to go!_

"Great." Will sighed. Not only was Nico angry because he was lying about their relationship, but he didn't even have the time he thought he did to decide what to do. This night was not turning out to be a good one.

"Ok Solace, you have 15 minutes to figure out how in the Underworld you are going to do this." Will was talking to himself, but he didn't care if he seemed crazy. He needed to talk it out. He paced around his room, "I have no frickin' clue! How am I supposed to plan my coming out in 15 minutes!" Another text from Colin,

 **5:20 pm** _Bro! We r here, get the hell out of your house!_

"What! No, I have more time! I have to have more time!" Will had not even realized he had been pacing around in circles for almost 20 minutes. His night just keeps getting worse, and to make matters worse, Nico never responded, all that Will got was a "read" message. _Well at least he saw it_ , Will thought to himself. Another text from Colin came in,

 **5:22 pm** _Bro whats taking so long, LETS GO_

Will responded with,

 **5:22 pm** _Ok Im coming, just give me a minute_

Will had no more time. This was it, at some point in the night, he would have to ruin it by coming clean. _Gods please help me, I don't know if I can do this._ He thought to himself, before heading to his front door, and leaving. He quickly turned and locked the door behind him, and walked up to Colin's car.

Will had to sit in the back because Lily, Colin's girlfriend, was sitting up front. "Hey man! Tonight's gonna be so much fun!" Colin looked at him, and smiled. Ordinarily Will would be just as radiant as Colin, that's why they got along so well, but not today. Will was not in the mood to be happy. He just glared back at Colin, who seemed surprised by it, almost taken aback. "Why the puss-face, is your girlfriend giving you trouble?" Colin said mockingly.

Will made a face at Colin that said, _leave it alone or you'll regret it._ Will considered telling him right then-and-there, but then he would have to come out several times, it was just easier for him to tell everyone at once. So instead, Will said, "something like that," clearly he was annoyed, and didn't want to talk about it. That didn't stop Colin though, or his girlfriend for that matter.

"It'll be okay Will, I'm sure she will get over whatever you did," Lily was trying to sound sympathetic, but she was clearly holding back laughter. Will was glaring at Colin, but it wasn't threatening, it was more like someone would had just learned what anger was trying to do it. Lily couldn't help but laugh at him. "You two will work it out."

"Yeah bro, don't worry, chicks get over that shit quickly." Colin said as he was looking at Lily, it was clear Colin had firsthand experience pissing off a girlfriend, "trust me, I piss Lily off all the time, and we're still together!" Colin laughed as he said that, and he took Lily's hand and kissed it.

"God, sometimes I wonder why I love you so much, I must be crazy." She replied.

"You can let her ruin our last night of freedom! Loosen up!" Colin said, teasing Will. He was very uncomfortable during the entire conversation, and was actually silently praying for Zeus to smite him right then and there.

"Can we not talk about this, I don't really want to," Will changed the topic as soon as he could. "How are Football tryouts going?" Will tried to sound as interested as he could, but in truth his entire mind was focused on how/when to tell his friends who Nico was, and whether Nico was ok. It was a lot to worry about. Occasionally he didn't hear something Colin said, and had to pretend like he was listening.

Colin talked for about 10 minutes on how unfair the tryout process was, he thought juniors and seniors should get priority to be on the team, but that wasn't how it worked. He was competing for his position, which he had since freshman year, with a freshman! The whole thing was insulting according to Colin. A complete and utter disaster. Will wasn't really paying any attention to any of it until Colin yelled, "We're here!"

The car had arrived at Justin's house. He lived about 15 minutes down the road from Will, and he was on the volleyball team with Will, in fact that's how Justin joined his friend group. Again, Will drifted into his own thoughts, he was jolted out them again by Colin, "Will! Text Justin to say we're outside his house!"

 **5:40 pm** _Yo, Justin, were all waiting outside. Let's go._

"There I texted him," Will told his friends before retreating into his own thoughts again. Will decided he should text Nico again, so he did.

 **5:40 pm** _Nico please I just need to talk it out with you! Please just call me!_

Will became impatient, and decided to call him. He pulled up Nico's contact page, and he tapped his name, which in his phone was "babe," and his phone dialed his number and began to ring. After about 7 rings, it went to voice mail. _Greaaaat no answer,_ Will thought. He left a message. It was, "Hey N, I know I hurt you, we need to talk it out, I want to fix it, PLEASE call me. I love you! Never forget that!" After he left the message, he looked up from his feet, and saw Colin and Lily staring at him making cutsie-faces. Both of them were mouthing, "awwwww."

It caught Will by surprise, his phone vibrated. He looked at it, again hoping it was Nico, but instead it was Justin.

 **5:43** _Gotcha bro, be out in a sec_

Only a few moments later, the passenger side back door opened, and Justin got in the car. "Hey guys, what's up?" Will didn't respond, which was interesting, as he often liked to talk about his feeling. Instead, Colin answered for Will.

"Don't mind him, he's a fight with that gf we know nothing about. Which reminds me, you haven't even shown me a picture of this girl or her name. You can't officially date her until she gets the best friend seal of approval. So, you better do it soon." Colin was clearly hoping that joke would cheer Will up, but it didn't. If anything, he looked angrier. "Orrrr not… that's cool too," Colin's enthusiasm had drained from his voice.

"Can we just go to the restaurant, and stop talking about my love life, thank you very much." Will snapped. The rest of the car ride to the restaurant was basically silent, with the occasional comment from Colin or Justin about the scenery. After another 10 minutes, they arrived at the restaurant. "Finally," Will breathed a sigh of relief. _Here we go, this is actually happening. Oh gods, I hope it goes well!_ Will crossed his fingers, and entered the restaurant.

Thanks for reading everyone! I'm super into this story, so I'll be updating it as often as I can!


	3. Chapter 3 - Nico's Call

"I—I have to go, bye Will," sure Nico was cold, but he was in shock. How could his boyfriend, the most out person in the world, be in the closet at home? _It's not possible, it's just not possible,_ Nico tried to convince himself, but it wasn't working. Nico needed to talk to someone, unfortunately the Camp was practically, only a few other demigods stayed all year round, only the ones with no parents stayed really. Nico figured he could talk to Chiron, but that would be way to awkward. Then it hit him, the one person who Nico could always count on answering his calls, except for Will of course, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. The Roman Praetor. She had become like an older sister to Nico, and she would never ignore him. He clicked on her name, and his phone dialed the number. Nico was still getting used to having a cell phone, so when the ringing began, he jumped a little. He would never admit that though.

"Hello, Praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, of the 12th Legion, who is this?" Reyna asked on the phone, she sounded so official.

"It's me Reyna, Nico," Nico responded, a palpable tone of concern in his voice. Reyna, like Will, had become very attuned to Nico's different emotional states, she could tell when something was wrong.

"Nico? What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" Reyna was frantic. That made Nico smile a little. He missed how Bianca would do exactly the same thing when she thought Nico was in pain.

"Everything is fine Reyna, I just wanted to talk." Nico tried to hide it, but it was obviously a lie. There was something wrong. Reyna knew it.

"Don't you dare lie to me Nico di Angelo. Tell me what is wrong. Now." She was forceful.

"Ugh, fine. I'm not sure how to feel about it, but apparently, Will is still in the closet at home. He doesn't correct people when they ask if I'm his _girl_ friend. He will just let it slide, or he doesn't tell people about me at all. What am I supposed to do?" Nico's normal uninterested façade, was replaced completely by fear. He was having a real crisis.

"Ok first, calm down. Second, are you sure that _Will_ is in the closet, that boy is the most open person I've ever met." Reyna had only met Will on the battlefield, but even then, he didn't make any attempts to hide his attractions, he commented about how cute Nico was like every ten seconds.

"It's true, he told me himself." Nico admitted, after he took a few deep breathes to calm down. "What should I do, do I make him come out, or do I let him keep lying about me. I'm so confused. I can't even think about a life without him I—I," Nico almost burst into tears. He loved Will, he really did, but he didn't want to live in the dark anymore. He wanted to be out. He wanted to be happy.

"Ok listen to me Nico, and listen closely." The roman Praetor spoke in a commanding voice, the same voice she used when leading a battle, "you two are going to get through this. That boy is crazy about you, and he's probably planning how to come out to his friends tonight. I really think you need to talk to him about this, maybe there is a reason he hasn't come out. Maybe it isn't safe to come out in the town he lives in, uhhhh where does he live again?"

"New Mexico. A small town outside of Santa Fey, like a really small town." Some of the normal sassy undertones to Nico's speech started to return. "I don't know if I can talk to him right now, I'm just so hurt that he would hide me from his friends and family. Like I can't help but feel it's because he feels ashamed that he's dating me." The sassy tone that had returned was gone again, and Nico had to hold in his tears, he still didn't like crying in front of people, except Will.

"Will is so not ashamed of dating you, he practically screamed it from the top of Half-Blood hill, and if he was, I would personally go to where-ever-the-Hades New Mexico, and beat him up." Reyna took on a defensive big sister tone, that helped comfort Nico.

"He did actually." Nico responded.

"What?" Reyna was very confused.

"He did shout from the top of Half-Blood that we were dating, it was weird. He did it at like 6 in the morning too, I didn't even know people could be awake at that time." Finally, Nico sounded like he normally did. That was good, Reyna had done exactly what Nico had hoped she would, she had calmed him down, and helped him focus. She was very reliable, and always seemed to come through for Nico. He liked that.

"Well, as I said, that is something Will would do," Reyna chuckled. "So, are you done freaking out now, cause if you want me to, I will drop everything and go beat his ass."

"No! I just need time to think I guess." Reyna seemed to hear Nico's frown.

"Well, I'm going to call him and give him an earful, don't you worry. When I'm done with him, he'll never hurt you again." Reyna was trying to cheer him up, sure, but she was completely serious about calling Will, that was obvious, Nico appreciated it.

"If you must, please just go easy on him, I want to have a boyfriend after this. Not an empty sack of a man," Nico half-heartedly chuckled, he was trying. He then hung up the phone, and when he did he noticed he had several texts from Will, and a missed call.

Nico went to listen to the voicemail, but he decided to not let Will talk to him, not even a recording. Nico did, however, look at the text messages, they were,

 **4:34 pm** _Hey N, can we talk about this? We can't work it out unless we do_

 **4:45 pm** _Nico I'm sorry, please just text me or call me so we can talk we need to talk_

 **5:40 pm** _Nico please I just need to talk it out with you! Please just call me!_

Nico almost laughed. Will was actually trying to get Nico to call him, just after he had admitted he was hiding him from his friends. Nico would have to eventually respond, but he planned on giving it several hours, or even days. Will deserved to stew in his own juices for a little bit, Nico figured. He decided he would turn his phone off, and since it was almost 6:00 pm, he decided to head to the Dining Pavilion for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4 - Will Tells the Truth

It was Greek. That was ironic. Will's friends, had chosen a Greek restaurant for dinner. That very night, Will, a Greek demigod, had a fight with Nico di Angelo, another Greek demigod who was living a Greek camp for Greeks. Crazy.

The restaurant was actually quite nice, which was a surprise to Will. Most of the stores and stuff in his town were… old and gross. But this place was well kept. The walls were all a nice white, and the decorations helped tie the restaurant together.

Colin and Lily had chosen where they would eat, apparently the two of them had gone on several dates to this place, and they thought it was amazing. Will wasn't complaining, he really liked Greek food, they had it all the time at Camp Half-Blood, but he still hadn't heard from Nico, and he was starting to worry, well worry more than he had been.

Will had messed up, he knew that, but he couldn't work it out with Nico unless they talked about it. Will thought he was being really adult about the entire situation, but he still could understand why Nico wouldn't want to talk to him. From Nico's position, after seeing him all "out and proud" at camp, he couldn't understand why he wouldn't be out at home. The simple reason was, there were no gay people in his town, well none that anyone knew about. Will would be, quite literally, the first openly gay person in his town. A town that was basically run by the community church. That didn't make Will feel comfortable being out.

It was pure survival strategy, why couldn't Nico see that? _Gods that's a weak argument to make to yourself, I should love him so much that it wouldn't matter what else happened._ Will thought to himself, and he certainly did love Nico that much, he was just… afraid. A feeling on his shoulder snapped Will out of his thought, it was Colin's hand.

"Bro, sit down," Colin and all his friends had sat down at the table, but Will was just standing. "God, this chick trouble is really distracting you isn't Solace?" Colin clearly wanted Will to talk about it, but he had no intention of talking about Nico until everyone was there. And they were still waiting on Max. His girlfriend was coming too, which was why he was late.

 _Great. Another girlfriend, cause that will make coming out easier._ Will's heart had been racing since he had gotten in the car with Colin and Lily. He knew eventually he would have to come out, but he was really, really, scared. He wasn't even this scared when he came out to his mother when he got home 3 weeks ago. He had made her promise not to tell anyone else, and she agreed. She was always so supportive of him, Will knew she would be fine with it. She even wants to celebrate his, "come-out-aversary" every year. That was a bit much, but he appreciated it. It also creeped him out, when his mother commented on how she would like to have dated a boy a cute as his boyfriend. That was weird considering she had literally dated a _god_. Nico was hot, but he wasn't an immortal who can change shape to be whatever someone finds attractive.

During all this, an unknown amount of time had passed, at least Will didn't know how long had passed. When he looked up, Max and his girlfriend, Maggie, were standing at the door. They joined the group at the table, and the dinner started.

The first thing Colin did when Max sat down, was inform him about Will's apparent "girl" troubles. Max offered the same advice as Colin, basically to just let some time pass, "she'll" get over it. Whenever they used the word "she" or "her" or especially "girlfriend," Will would visibly wince. To anyone who knew the truth, it was obvious why, to people who didn't, it just looked like he thought their ideas were the worst he'd ever heard.

That was confirmed when Colin, Max, Lily, and Maggie all said some version of, "well if you don't like our ideas, maybe stop pouting and come up with some of your own."

Will finally responded to them, "Well, yes, I do think those are some of the worst ideas for how to deal with a fight, I'd rather talk it out, but that's not what I had a problem with." All of them looked at Will curiously before he continued. "I had a problem with certain words you used." Now they were all hopelessly confused. They had a look that screamed, _what are you angry we didn't speak in a british accent, and don't have a thesaurus with us?_

Will paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. Eventually he decided the direct approach may be best, though he didn't just outright say he was gay. Will started with, "the words you used, like "girlfriend." I don't have a girlfriend. Never have, sorry guys." Still they were all very confused, Will had obviously been talking to someone he was dating, after all, every day when they were together, around 6:00pm he would get a call, and he would always answer with, "hey baby" or "Hello my love."

Again, Will paused. This time, he took a large deep breath, and was about to continue when his phone started vibrating. He looked at the caller ID, it was Reyna. _Why would she be calling?_ Will ignored it. He was about to speak again, when again Reyna called him.

"Jesus man, answer the phone so you can explain what the hell you mean!" Colin was angry at the interruption to the story of what, he assumed, was a long lost relative? Maybe it was just a "special friend."

Will answered the phone, "Hey Reyna, I'm kinda in the middle of something, right now isn't the bes—" Will was cut off by Reyna's voice.

"I better be interrupting your coming out, because that is why I'm calling." Reyna said, loudly Will noted.

Will put his hand over the microphone on his phone, and said to his friends, "I need to take this outside, I'll be right back, sorry guys." Will proceeded outside. Once the door had closed he began to speak to Reyna again. "Actually, you did."

"Good. It'll have to wait just a minute or two. I wanted to tell you I talked to Nico, and Will, Buddy, why in the Underworld would you lie about Nico?" Reyna sounded like a school teacher who caught Will cheating on a test.

"Gods I don't know, it's just I live in a small town, like a really small town, I would be the first person in, like the town's history to come out. I don't think a lot of people around here would be supported. The largest community activity is Church, Reyna." Will was pleading with her.

"Well why didn't you tell Nico that? This whole thing could have been avoided if you just said, 'oh hey, by the way my town is super homophobic, or at least I think it is, so I'm not out there,' instead you lied. Why?" Will felt like she was interrogating him.

"I don't know, I just didn't want Nico to think of me as weak, like I was afraid of people. Nico, he's so strong, there is almost nothing he fears, I didn't want him to—I don't know what I was thinking." Will sounded like he was about to cry, which wasn't all that weird, Will was much more open about his emotions.

Reyna sighed, "gods, even gay guys can be stupid, who knew. Nico loves you more than anything in the world. I seriously doubt he would have seen you as weak. Now, unfortunately, because of you, the only way to fix this is come out, sorry but you have to."

"I was about to before you interrupted me. I am terrified though, I wouldn't be nearly as terrified if Nico would just talk to me. I need him." Will actually started to cry.

"Look Will, I may not have direct experience in the way of coming out, but I know you can do it. You're a strong, gay man. Own it. Screw what everyone else thinks. We all love you. But just know, if you ever hurt Nico, I will always take his side, and I may beat you up." Reyna spoke with a clear smile, it could be heard through the phone.

"If I ever hurt Nico, I'll help you beat me up." Will chuckled a bit, but his voice was still shaky. That likely wouldn't change. Tonight was either going to be great or the one of the worst nights of his life. It was all up to his friends. "Alright, well I should go and… come out I guess, bye Reyna. It was nice talking to you," Will pulled the phone away from his ear, Reyna said something but he couldn't understand it, and then the line went dead. Will wiped the tears from his eyes and went back inside the restaurant. "You're doing this for Nico," he muttered to himself while walking back to his seat to resume his coming out.

As sit down he said, "sorry that was my friend Reyna, she had a minor emergency." Will knew his friends could tell he had just been crying, but they chose not to comment on it. Will sat still, just breathing for a minute before Lily broke the silence.

"You were saying something about your problem with use of the word "girlfriend." What are you two not that serious? Cause you are constantly texting her and telling her you love her. That seems serious to me." Lily was clearly confused, in fact, everyone at the table shared her look, everyone that is except for Will, he just looked terrified.

Again, there was a pause, Will looked like he was writing an essay in his head as a response. His response was not an essay, "No it is serious, I mean I'm in love, deeply and madly," Will's voice was shaky, but he was telling the truth. "My problem with the word 'girlfriend' is that he's not a girl." All his friends still looked confused. _Gods they're dumb_ , Will thought, "I'm gay." Will said plainly.

The jaws of Justin and Max hit the floor, while Colin, Lily, and Maggie didn't look surprised. There were several minutes of silence before Will asked, "are you guys going to say anything?"

Justin and Max were too stunned to say anything at all, they clearly had no idea, but Colin was able to say something. He practically yelled, "it's about damn time you came out, Jesus, I've been waiting for years now!" Lily and Maggie just nodded their heads in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Surprise to Will

_What. Did he just say that?_ Will was shocked. What did Colin mean, "it's about damn time?" A million things started running though Will's head. Mostly though, he was focused on Max and Justin, both of them had a look of what Will could only describe as anger as their faces. Will looked at Colin, still processing what the boy had just said. Will hadn't noticed, but his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Wha—what do you mean, you knew?" Will spoke with shock, nervousness, and even anger. How could Colin know, how could Lily and Maggie know. No one knew, well no one except his mother. Will spoke again, this time with much more anger, "did my mom tell you guys? I can't believe she would do that, she promised!"

"Wow, wow bro, calm down. Your mom didn't tell me anything." Colin was hit off guard by the anger in Will's voice, he seemed to think Will would find what he said funny, but he definitely didn't.

"Then how did you know?" Will's eyes began to water, to him, it was just too much happening at once. His brain began to overload.

"Dude, you're my best friend. We've known each other for like…. Our whole lives. In that time, you have never ONCE showed interest in a girl." Colin reasoned. After pausing for a moment, he continued to talk, "I've always just suspected that you may not be of the hetero-persuasion. Oh, and don't even ask, of course I'm still your best friend."

"You guys don't hate me?" Will had started crying, but only a little. He was so overcome with emotion, happiness over Colin saying he still loved Will, and fear about what he had just done. Coming out, whenever Will did it, made him emotional. He was putting a relationship completely into the hands of another person, and Will didn't like that.

"Are you serious Will? You really thought that we, the people you've known for like all time, would hate you just because you liked boys? That is some seriously messed up logic." Lily spoke frankly. She almost sounded like Annabeth, Will noted.

"Hon, I think I speak for all of us, when I say, if anything we love you more now!" Maggie added. "You have trusted us by exposing yourself to us." She always had a huge smile on her face, and right now, Will really appreciated her optimism. Justin and Max still hadn't said anything, but they no longer looked like their parents had caught them in bed.

"What about you guys?" Will asked them sheepishly, their faces were not a good sign. They both looked to Will, like they were about to be sick.

"Uhhh, what?" Justin stammered. For stopped for a moment, and found his composure, "Will, I agree with Maggie, I certainly don't hate you. I'm just surprised, that's all. I honestly thought you were just going to say you were, 'friends with benefits,' so I was just taken aback for a moment. Your being gay, does not end our friendship." When Justin said that, Max nodded in agreement. Max also hit Will on the back.

"Stop being stupid Will," Max said finitely. At that Will, who had been slowly crying for minutes now, began to sob. He didn't want to, but he had been afraid for nothing. He just felt so loved. Everyone he had come out to had been nothing but supportive. Their response really did make Will feel stupid. He should have known that they wouldn't hate him.

"Now," Colin interrupted Will in his thoughts. "Stop crying, because everything is fine." Will chuckled, and Lily smacked Colin on the arm, sending the _don't start with him_ message. "God, what, that hurt Lily!" Colin was annoyed with her, which wasn't all that unusual.

"This is emotional for him, Will feel free to burst into tears," Lily put her arm on Will's shoulder, "don't let anyone ever tell you what to do!" She was glaring at Colin the entire time she spoke.

"Yeah ok whatever," Will could tell Colin was going to fight her, and say that it wasn't a sad moment, so crying wasn't necessary, but he must have decided it wasn't worth it. "I need details! Who are you dating, what is his name, where did you meet, where does he live, how much money does he make, EVERYTHING."

Will swallowed deeply, his adam's apple, moving up then down. "Uhhh, well as you may have guessed, I'm not dating a girl, I'm dating a boy." Will was still nervous, but it was becoming easier to talk about. "His name is—uh—Nico, Nico di Angelo."

"That is such a cute name!" Maggie and Lily yelled at once. "He sounds french or something."

"Italian, he was born in Italy. He came to the states when he was young though, he doesn't have an accent. He does speak fluent Italian, though." Will felt like he was bragging about how cool Nico was, which he really was. To Will, Nico was the best person on the planet. "We met at Camp, you know that Camp I go to during the summer."

"Oh right, that camp that you never really give any details about, or really talk about at all, except to say that you go there during the summer. Does this Nico go to camp with you? Or is he a counselor. BRO, are you dating an older boy? High five!" Max said as he though his hand in the air, waiting for Will to do the same. He didn't.

"No, Nico is my age. And yes, he also goes to the camp." Will didn't want them to ask much about camp, he wasn't technically allowed to talk about it with mortals. "He lives in New York, on Long Island, and uh I don't think he makes any money at the moment…"

"Do you have a picture of him? Please tell me you do!" Lily was practically jumping up and down when she said that.

"Uh—yeah I have a lot of pictures of him, let me find one." Will started looking through his phone for pictures of Nico, almost every photo on his phone now was of him and Nico. He found a photo of him and Nico at NYC Pride from the summer, he decided to show them that one. "Here, this is one of us, when we went to the city for the Pride Parade." Will showed the picture to them all, and Lily, Maggie, and Colin all went "aww," Max and Justin just nodded.

In the picture, Will was kissing Nico, who was blushing, and they had a pride flag around them. "THAT. IS. SO. FREAKING. CUTE." Lily sounded like she was having an aneurism. "He is so hot too, Will you seriously hit the jackpot, I wish I was dating someone that cute!" When Lily said that, Colin looked very offended.

Will had become less spacey during the conversation, but something was clearly still bothering him. Colin was able to pick up on that, he rarely missed anything when it came to Will. "So now that we know who your _boyfriend_ is, why are you all mopey?" Colin made sure to stress the _boy_ part of boyfriend. "What did you guy fight about?"

Will looked down at his feet, and his face darkened. "Well, I sorta admitted to Nico that I wasn't out, and that I wasn't correcting you guys when you called him my 'girlfriend,'" at first Will didn't really understand why Nico was so angry about it, but after the call with Reyna, he understood.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Lily smacked an arm again. This time it was Will's arm though, "God! Guys can be so damn stupid. What is this boys phone number, I'm going to fix this for you." Lily put out her hand, asking for Will's phone.

"He won't answer my calls, so sorry," Will looked like he was going to cry again. "Gods, I just want to hear his voice." With that, Will did begin to cry again.

"I'm not stupid Will, I've fought with my boyfriend too, as I asked give me his number, I'll call him on MY phone. He doesn't know who I am so he'll answer." Lily used the same voice to talk to Will in that moment, that she used when she talked to Colin. With that, Will said his phone number, and Lily quickly dialed it, and waited for Nico to answer.

Will couldn't hear much of the conversation, except for what Lily said. He guessed about 3 rings passed before Nico answered, "Yes, hello, is this Nico di Angelo?" Lily asked, there was an inaudible sound on the other line, it was Nico probably saying yes, "good, this is Lily, Lily Hawthorne, I'm Will's friend, well at least I am at the moment, but I may not be for long considering what he did to you." Lily smirked at Will.

"Put it on speaker," Will asked. Lily glared at him, then she made a gesture that said _no one else speak, especially none of you boys._ Lily proceeded to put the phone on speaker, and Will could hear everything.

"So, I'm guessing Will came out then, or do you think I'm a girl?" Nico sounded bored to everyone, but Will could hear the concern in his voice. Lily appeared to be able to hear it too.

"Haha, what kind of name would Nico be for a girl? Besides, even if I did think you were a girl at first, your voice would clue me into that not being true." Lily was smiling. Nico didn't have the most masculine voice, but it certainly wasn't girly either. Colin and Max must have found what she said funny, because they began to laugh, they tried to hide it but they were not good at it. Lily sent a death-stare in their direction.

"The phone is on speaker, isn't it?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, Will made me, he wanted to hear your voice, but don't worry, I'm not letting him talk." Lily assured him. Will's face turned a bright red.

"Good." Nico was very firm when he said that. He obviously wasn't over the whole, not coming out thing. "Not to be rude or anything, but why did you call?"

"I'm going to work all this out for you guys, so you can return to being my OTP. Even though I just found out who you were." Lily sighed before speaking again, "look Will is a stupid teenage boy, and he makes mistakes, so take it from someone who has also dated stupid, clueless, idiotic, dumb, irritating, and annoying teenage boys, they learn. And I'm sure Will never meant to hurt you by hiding you. To be honest, he only did it because he lives in a small town. There are definitely going to be people who aren't going to like Will now. That's just inevitable." Lily said that like there was no problem, like it was just a fact of life.

"Wait—there are going to be people who will be mean to Will? I thought people today didn't mind being gay?" Nico had only lived in places where homosexuality was no big deal, NY, mostly, he hadn't really seen much of the deep south in the 2010s. Will knew that Nico was going to blame himself if anything happened to Will now that he was out, "I never would have been mad if I knew that, oh gods."

Will knew he was not supposed to talk, but when he heard the last thing Nico said, he had to say something. He needed Nico to not blame himself for any problems that might arise because of his coming out, all of which would most likely be at school. Will grabbed the phone, and took it off speaker, when he did that Lily did not look happy. "Sorry Lily, I have to talk to him." She just huffed in response.

"N, look I know you don't want to talk to me, but you have to know that nothing is going to happen to me!" Will could hear Nico breathing heavily on the other line, "babe, I love you so much."

"Gods Will, why didn't you tell me that coming out in your home town could put you in danger. Now I'm going to be worried all the time about you. And if anything happens to you it will be my—"

"Nico, listen to me, I should have come out a long time ago. If anything happens, it won't be your fault. Maybe we all have my town pegged wrong, who knows, it may not even be a big deal." Will's friends were all staring at him, as he was frantically trying to make up with Nico. Will whispered the next thing he said, so that his friends couldn't hear it, "plus if anyone tries anything, I'm a badass demigod that can heal people, I think I'll be fine. Not to mention my amazing boyfriend who would kill anyone who hurt me." Will was trying to get Nico to laugh, or calm down but it didn't seem to work.

"Gods, Will, I don't want to be fighting anymore." Nico was no longer trying to hide his emotions, "can we please just make up, and be done."

"Of course! Yes, absolutely! Gods I wish you weren't in New York right now," Will almost asked Nico to shadow-travel to his house, but he didn't.

"You know, I could be there with you," Nico responded, like he heard Will's thoughts.

"It's way too dangerous Nico!" Will snapped back. There was nothing Will cared for more than Nico's safety. He had to say no, no matter how much he wanted to be kissing Nico right now.

As he was talking about it, a voice yelled at Will from the table, it was Colin, "hey Will! Come on, get off the phone! Sit back down!"

"Look Nico, I have to go, I love you so much, more than anything in the world. I need you to know that." Will spoke closely into the phone.

"I do know that Will, I love you so much too, have a fun night." With that, Nico hung up the phone, and Will returned to his seat.

Hey guys! It's possible I may write some M rated outtakes, and post them in a separate story, I'm not sure yet! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 - Percy's First Day

This was it. Percy's senior year. His final year of high school. _Thank the gods!_ Percy thought to himself. While being a senior was great, Annabeth had finally returned from her family emergency in Boston, and was in school with him. She was staying their house too, to Percy, everything was finally going right.

There were no monsters to fight, no gods meddling in their lives, and no horrifying wars that would leave them scarred. Annabeth got back to New York the day before school resumed, she would have died before she missed a day of school. Percy always gave her a hard time for how much she enjoyed high school, and school in general. It was foreign to him. He hated school, the only things that kept him going were the swim team, and Annabeth. If he didn't have those, he probably would have dropped out, like Grover. Of course, Grover didn't really need to go to school anyway. He only enrolled to protect Percy.

School of Percy began at 8:15 am, his first class was AP chemistry, Annabeth FORCED him to take it, he knew he would fail. Then, he had History of the World, and Pre-Calculus. He finished his day with a PE swimming class, he always looked forward to that. It was the only class Percy knew he could get an A+ in. Since the school was on an alternating day schedule, on the other days (the school used their colors to identify each day), Percy had 3 free periods and only an English class. He had it _fairly_ easy this year.

Annabeth, on the other hand, had so many classes, Percy was sure she'd explode. She had AP chemistry, AP biology, AP English, AP U.S. Government and AP Calculus. Those were just the AP courses, she was also taking English (with Percy), Latin 4, and ceramics. _Gods, my girlfriend is going to work herself to death_ , Percy always thought, but she always managed to get straight A's.

His day was going great, except for AP chemistry, he was enjoying walking the halls with Annabeth, seeing his friends, and eating. He REALLY enjoyed lunch. Percy was happy.

After school, he and Annabeth walked back to his mother's house in Manhattan. Annabeth was staying in the guest room, Percy's mom was cool, but she wasn't THAT cool. Annabeth would often hangout in Percy's room though, she liked it in there.

"Hey Mom, we're home!" Percy yelled as he entered their house. There was no response. It wasn't that weird, Sally wasn't home that often when Percy got back from school. She was probably out with the baby. "Paul! We're home!" Percy yelled afterword. It would have been really odd if he responded, he was probably at work, but Percy thought he'd try anyway. "Well, I guess we're alone." Percy said as he smiled at Annabeth.

"Percy, I know exactly what you're thinking, and the answer is no." Annabeth looked at Percy with her, this isn't a good time for that face, and Percy knew exactly what that meant. He frowned with a face of disappointment, but that faded quickly.

"Fine." Percy sighed to himself, rather annoyed that he wasn't going to be able to spend any… personal time with Annabeth for a few days. "Well then, what should we do?" Percy seemed to not be able to think about anything else. That made Annabeth sigh, **_boys._**

"Why don't we do our homework Percy? That sounds like a clever idea to me!" Annabeth cocked her head as she said it, almost to say that was the most obvious thing to do. Percy didn't look happy about her suggestion. He actually looked sad that she had even suggested it, _what teacher assigns homework on the first day of classes?_ Percy thought to himself, but he didn't say it aloud.

Percy sighed in defeat. Annabeth was right. Homework was important, especially senior year.

Just as the two of them got ready to work, Percy's phone rang. The sudden vibration of his phone startled Percy, if he had Riptide out, it would probably have impaled his phone. It was Will calling him. "Oh crap!" Percy yelled.

"What is it?" Annabeth spoke with confusion.

"I told Will that I would check on Nico after school, dammit I completely blanked." Percy admitted. "This isn't going to be a fun call." With that, Percy clicked the accept call icon on his phone, and Will greeted him.

"Hey man! What's up?" Will opened with.

"Not much, all is good." Percy was trying his best to hide his nervousness, it seemed to work, because Will didn't mention anything about how his voice sounded. To Percy, he thought his voice was 3 octaves higher than normal, but maybe he was just imagining it. "How was your day?"

"Ummmm it was… fine… don't like being back at school." Will answered. Percy knew he was hiding something, but didn't press it. "Have you uh, checked on Nico yet?" Will wondered.

"Oh, poop man, no I forgot. I can take the LIRR to camp now if you want, but…" Percy tried to make it sound like he just remembered, but he failed. It sounded rehearsed.

"No, it's fine Percy, I was actually calling to tell you not to check up on him. Turns out, it's not necessary." Will finished the sentence as quick as he could.

That made Percy curious. "Oh, why, I told you I'd check up on him every Thursday. Today is Thursday." Percy wanted an answer.

"He—uh—visited me last night, so it's all good." Will spat out.

"He what? How? I thought you didn't want him shadow-traveling?" Percy was trying to wrap his brain around how else Nico could have gotten from NY to New Mexico. He couldn't think of any other method of travel that fast.

"I don't, but have you met Nico, dude, if he wants to do something, he does it." Will was trying to hide his concerns, but Percy could hear his fear about shadow-travel. "It was sorta my fault that he visited last night anyway… I told him I was in the closet here, and that hurt him a lot. I tried to talk it out, but he hung up on me. I spent the rest of the night freaking out and trying to come out. Eventually Reyna called me, after talking to Nico, and helped me. So, long story short I came out to my friends last night."

Percy didn't really know what to say, he thought at first, he should say how he understood how it felt to come out, but that would be a lie. He didn't. "That still doesn't really explain why he shadow-traveled to you?" Percy answered.

"Well, my friend Lily called him, and kinda told him that I may be assaulted if I came out here, that made Nico extremely guilty and concerned. So, we made up, and he was waiting in my room when I got back to my house." Will stopped himself from continuing. He was always getting in trouble with Nico for constantly talking about the details of their love lives.

"He was waiting in your room? Ohhhh I see." Percy answered quickly. He almost said, _you're lucky, Annabeth can't do that for a few days._

"Yeah… Nico has asked me to keep the personal details of our lives to myself. Sorry." That was against Will's nature. As a child of Apollo, love was something he liked to talk about. "So… anyway I just wanted to tell you that visiting Nico wasn't necessary. Thanks for offering though. I'll talk to you guys later, I have to go to practice. Bye Percy, say hi to Annabeth for me." With that, Will ended the call.

Percy put the phone down, and he looked at Annabeth, "Will says Hi."


	7. Chapter 7 - Annabeth's Good Day

**A/N Thank you guys for reading this story! I hope you continue to like it! I am going to upload as often as I can. Read my other story if you want an M rated solangelo fic. Thank you guys!**

Annabeth had honestly no clue why she was with Percy. He had a real talent of pissing her off. He knew exactly how to push her buttons, and he often did. This was going to be a long school year. That, Annabeth knew for sure. She had thought that it would be fun to live with Percy, but she forgot that it was Percy she was talking about. She loved him to the ends of the earth, but gods, if he wasn't just the worst.

While Annabeth knew the American school system was messed up, it was very hard for her to concentrate on the work she was given and to do well in the classes she was taking (a lot of which were AP classes).

She was about a month and a half into the school year at this point, and if the difficulty of just that time is any indication, Percy would be a huge distraction.

On this particular day, that didn't matter that much. It was a weekend, so Annabeth didn't have any homework she had to do, the two of them were going to spend the entire day with Nico and Piper. The plan was to meet at a café on 5th avenue. Annabeth was looking forward to seeing Piper, who had been in California for school with Jason. She was visiting for a few days, and Annabeth couldn't wait to see her again.

Nico and Piper were going to arrive in NYC from the LIRR at around 10:00 am, a time, Annabeth was sure Nico wasn't happy about. Piper decided on it. Nico would sleep until the sun went down if you let him.

Percy, like always, had difficulty getting up, as in he fell back asleep every single time Annabeth or his mother tried to wake him up. Annabeth was getting increasingly aggressive when it came to waking up Percy, and after about 30 minutes of trying to wake him up, she literally pulled the boy out of bed, slung him over her shoulder, and brought him to the kitchen.

Because of Percy being an ass, it was now 9:30 am, he had a half hour before they had to walk over to the café. He had to shower and become presentable for his friends. This was one of those times in which Annabeth wondered why she loved his boy. _What would Percy do without me_ , she kept thinking to herself.

Finally, after bringing him downstairs, Percy was awake. "Gods you're the worst Percy," Annabeth remarked. She was not even trying to hide the annoyance and anger in her voice. Percy was used to that by now. Annabeth wanted him to know she wasn't happy. Percy was an amazing hero, and Annabeth knew that, but when it came to relationships, Percy was clueless. "Get your ass ready, we have to go meet Nico and Piper today Percy!"

"Wait that's today? Oh crap! I'm going, I'm going, I'm gone." Percy raced up the stairs to his room to get into the shower. Annabeth was just left, wearing her normal, Percy's an idiot face.

"Why do I love him?" Annabeth asked, not intending anyone to answer, but Percy's mom chimed in.

"Because you two are perfect together! You make sure he doesn't forget anything, and he makes your life interesting." Sally smiled, she was so nice to Annabeth. Allowing her to stay with them all year, just so she could go to school with Percy. Sally didn't even have all that many rules, Annabeth could even sleep in Percy's room if she wanted to. The conversation about that just about killed Annabeth with awkwardness. She didn't ever need Sally to talk to her and Percy about the importance of condoms ever again.

Annabeth was lost in her thoughts, when she heard a sound like an elephant clambering down the stairs. Percy was ready. It was now about 10, so she and Percy had to leave. "Are you ready Annabeth?" Percy asked, "we have to leave babe."

"Yes, seaweed brain, I've been ready for a while. If you're ready we can go." Annabeth was too excited to see Piper and Nico to point out to Percy that he was the reason they would have been late. "Goodbye Mrs. Jackson, we'll be back later today!" Annabeth said as her and Percy made their way to the front door.

"Yeah, bye mom! Love you!" Percy yelled after Annabeth.

"Bye guys! I love you Percy, be safe. Oh, and Annabeth, I told you, call me Sally!" Sally responded as the door closed.

Just as Annabeth and Percy walked out the door, she received a text from Nico di Angelo.

 **10:02 am** _Hey Annabeth, the train just got to Penn Station, Piper and I are on our way to the café._

Annabeth smiled, finally Nico had gotten more used to texting. He no longer signed his name after texts. He still didn't used any text language, but Annabeth liked that. She responded to Nico quickly.

 **10:02 am** _Sounds good Percy and I are walking there as well. We just left Sally's._

It took about 20 minutes to get to the Café. Percy and Annabeth got there before Nico and Piper. They ordered drinks and found seats for the four of them. Percy chose a table just in front of the 2 giant windows in the front of the café. Annabeth ordered a black coffee, and Percy got a mocha cappuccino. Once they were seated, Annabeth texted Nico again to update him.

 **10:27 am** _We just got here, we found a table and ordered our drinks, we are just waiting for you guys now._ _?_

Nico responded immediately,

 **10:27 am** _Ok, we'll be there in about 5 minutes. See you soon_

True to his word, Nico and Piper appeared about 5 minutes later. The gang proceeded to hug each other. Nico hesitated before partaking in the hugging though, "oh come on Nico, it's just a hug!" Piper said as she pulled him into the group hug. He just groaned.

After all the hugs, the group began to catch up. While Nico just lived a half-hour or so from the city, Annabeth and Percy rarely went to camp. Nico was the first one of them to share what was going on in his life. Mostly because Annabeth and Piper really wanted to talk about Will. "So how are things going with Will?" Annabeth asked, she could barely contain her excitement about the question.

Nico's eyes lit up at the mention of Will's name, that was a good sign to Annabeth. "Everything is going great with Will," the son of Hades said, losing his normal sarcastic tone, "he asked me if I wanted to visit him in New Mexico over his birthday, so I'm going to do that."

The way Nico spoke of Will was intriguing to Annabeth. She loved Percy, but even she got annoyed with him a lot, that never seemed to happen with Nico. "That is so cute!" Annabeth squealed. Piper joined her when she did. "You two are literally the perfect couple." That made Nico blush a little.

"I hear you two had a fight though, a little while ago." Piper said before thinking. The fight she was referring to, was the infamous, Will being in the closet fight. Annabeth shot her a disapproving look.

"Ha! Finally! You give that look to someone besides me!" Percy yelled, "Piper, I feel your pain."

"Thanks Percy," Piper didn't know what Percy was talking about, she wasn't in pain at all. The look for Annabeth wasn't even that threatening. As soon as Piper reminded Nico of that fight, he became less cheery. "Oh, I'm sorry I ruined the mood, you'd think as a child of Aphrodite, I'd know better but obv—" Annabeth cut her off.

"That is not something we need to relive Piper." Annabeth chimed in, but Nico lifted his head.

"No, it's fine," Nico's voice sounded heavy, "we did fight, Will, he wasn't out at home. That made me… uncomfortable. It felt like he was hiding me because he was ashamed of me. But that's been worked out now." Nico regained he happier looking face from before, and the ambiance of the café returned to normal. "Enough about Will and I, how's California?" Nico asked as he looked toward Piper.

"Eh, it's good, I just miss you guys." Piper's smile faded, "I mean, I love being with Jason, don't get me wrong, I just wish we were here in New York."

"We wish you guys were here too Piper," Percy sounded sympathetic, "we miss all the other demigods from the quest." That was certainly true, Annabeth hadn't seen Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo, or Jason since the end of the Giant War, well Jason since the end of the summer.

Eventually the waiter returned with Percy and Annabeth's drinks, and took Nico's and Piper's orders. The group spent the early morning in the Café, just catching up and talking. Annabeth couldn't imagine a better way to spend the day, she was happy seeing Nico smile, Piper laugh, and Percy grin. Today was definitely a good day.


End file.
